


Five More Times Lilo and Stitch Meet the Avengers and One More Encounter with Loki

by phoenixfawkes12



Series: Every Family is An Island [2]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: 5 + 1, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixfawkes12/pseuds/phoenixfawkes12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five more encounters between Earth's Mightiest Heroes and a tiny blue terror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Times Lilo and Stitch Meet the Avengers and One More Encounter with Loki

**5\. Nick Fury**

Nick Fury is not amused. Not amused at all. When Nick Fury is Not Amused, junior agents hide under tables and in lockers, the World Security Council doesn’t pick up the phone and Stark Industries stock falls a few hundred points from the force of his rage. 

The reason for his current Not Amused status was a small blue alien that was now sitting at his desk. Not on his desk, or in the visitor’s chair in front of his desk. No, this little blue problem was sitting in _his_ chair at _his_ desk on _his_ Helicarrier. Not to mention the fact that he’s pretending that the stapler and the tape dispenser are fighting by crashing them into each other and making explosion sounds. Or that the stapler is dressed in a tiny red and gold suit and the tape dispenser is in a star spangled outfit.

A migraine is building behind his eye and Fury is grinding his teeth. He sighs and moves around the desk. Stitch looks up and gives him a grin, showing all his teeth. 

“Get out of my chair.”

Surprisingly, he obeys and moves to the opposite chair, taking the stapler and tape with him. The two office supplies continue to impact each other with more explosion noises, plus the added commentary of “Ah, no, save me!!”

Fury raises an eyebrow then reaches over the desk and grabs his possessions back. Stitch growls at him.

“Contrary to what you may believe, you are not the center of my universe. I’ve got bigger problems to deal with!!” He says, gesturing with the stapler. “Mr. Bubbles is waiting for you. For the duration of your time in New York, you will be staying at Stark Tower. Good day.” He points and the alien begrudgingly leaves. Fury is surprised that the troublesome little thing didn’t put up more of a fight. 

Three days later, Fury unlocks his office to find all his possessions have been dressed in mini Avengers uniforms.

**4\. Hulk**

Dr. Banner is thrilled to see Lilo again and to final meet Stitch. Meeting the Hulk is not something that anyone is looking forward to. Bruce Hulks out after working for 37 hours straight in the lab without sleep and as he crashes through a wall, the little blue guy meets the big green guy.

Hulk snarls and slams his fist into the floor, shuffling towards Stitch. “Abomination!”

Stitch growls right back. “Stupidhead.”

Hulk stops, blinks, and then tosses his head back and laughs. The two become great friends, just like that.

**3\. Pepper Potts**

There are two things that will always improve Pepper Potts day. One, a new pair of shoes. Second, a piece of cake from the small bakery 14 blocks south of Stark Tower. Pepper had bought two slices of red velvet cake from the bakery and was looking forward to sharing them with Tony, if and when she was able to pry him from his workshop. She wasn’t above having JARVIS cut the power supply again. 

She took the elevator to the penthouse, toed off her shoes and sighed in pleasure as her feet sank into the plush carpeting. She placed the cake box on the kitchen table and headed down towards the lab. When she came back up a few minutes later, the cake box was open and the alien life form known as Stitch that had been living in the tower for the past week was sitting next to it _eating her cake_. 

Pepper must have made some sort of noise because Stitch stopped and looked at her, blinked a few times, and then looked down at the empty box. His ears flattened to his skull and his short tail dropped as he looked back and forth between the box and Pepper. Finally, he gave a cough, the cake slid back out of his mouth whole and landed back in the box, if slightly more lopsided than when it was placed there in the first place. Stitch climbed off the table, walked over to Pepper and stopped in front of her. He reached down his throat and pulled out the cherry that had been in the center of the cake and placed it into her hand. 

Seemingly satisfied with his good deed, he tottered off down the hall, leaving a shell shocked Pepper in his wake.

**2\. Clint Barton**

Stitch takes to the ventilation system in Stark Tower shortly after arriving there. It’s therefore no surprise that he ends up spending a lot of time with Clint Barton.  
It should not be shocking to Agent Phil Coulson when the vent above his bed opens and the marksman drops down into his room, followed by the alien and for some unknown reason, a record player. Barton is grinning, which spells doom, destruction, and an alarming amount of paperwork for Coulson. Clint crouches, perched perfectly on the end of the bed, Stitch and the record player next to him.

“Hey, hey, Phil, Phil. You gotta see this. He can do the coolest thing. It’s so cool. So remember how I told you that I wanted my own theme song when I made a shot? And Tony was supposed to design a MP3 player for my arrows but then he got all ‘science bro’ with Bruce and now they just build things that aren’t theme song playing arrows?” Clint doesn’t wait for Coulson to answer; he just plows on. “So I got tired of waiting for Stark, so I found the next best option. Watch.” With that, he places Stitch’s claw on the record, starting the song. When no music starts playing, Phil pulls himself fully upright in bed.

“Barton-“ he starts, but the archer holds up finger, indicating that Coulson should wait. Barton reaches over and opens Stitch’s mouth…and Rod Stewart’s _Broken Arrow_ starts playing. He closes the alien’s mouth and the sound cuts off. Open, music. Closed, silence. Barton is giddy.

“Isn’t that fantastic, Phil?” His grin slides off his face as Coulson reaches for the bedside table. “Phil?”

Clint wakes up three hours later face down on the floor, without his record player or new alien sound system. He does, however, find a note in Coulson’s impeccable handwriting: _I pulled Stark off the theme song arrow project to build me a new taser. Thank you for your cooperation in the test phase._

**1\. Natasha Romanoff**

As part of her Red Room training, Natasha learned how to dance. Mostly ballet, as it added in her flexibility. After the Red Room, she picked up many other styles of dance, both for use on missions and for her own personal enjoyment. When Lilo and Stitch came to stay at the Tower, the alien spent a great deal of time with the other Avengers, which left his small charge relatively alone. One day Natasha came across Lilo in an empty bedroom standing in front of the mirror. She was dressed in her grass skirt and red top with her lei headpiece and ankle and wrist bracelets. She was asking JARVIS to play her some music. 

Natasha stood in the doorway and watched the little girl dance for several minutes. During one turn, Lilo tripped over her own feet and went sprawling to the floor. Before she could hit, Natasha’s arms caught her and righted her back on her feet. 

“Here,” she said, “Like this.” For the rest of the week, for an hour a day, Lilo and Natasha would dance the hula in front of the mirror. At the end of the week, all the members of the Avengers, in addition to Ms. Potts, members of SHIELD, Mr. Bubbles and Lilo’s sister were invited to a dance recital in the living room. Natasha and Lilo performed the steps perfectly. 

**\+ 1. Loki**

After his last visit ended with him coloring with Lilo, Loki had become a more common fixture around the Tower. His presence wasn’t welcome, but it was not unwelcome either. The Avengers and the God of Mischief existed in a tender stalemate. All except Thor, who was overjoyed with the idea of having his brother around, even in a limited capacity. The two Gods often sparred in the gym, Thor using brute force while Loki’s magic allowed him to copy himself and dart around the edges of his brother’s defenses. 

The pair was dueling, trading blows and words, as was their habit. They were so absorbed that they failed to notice the small child that had snuck down the stairs and watched from the side lines. Loki was in a particularly foul mood this day and snarled insult after insult at his blond rival. Finally, Thor’s temper got the best of him and one swing he knocked Loki back onto the mats, unconscious. A despondent scream had Thor spinning around in time to see Lilo sprinting across to kneel at Loki’s side, shaking him. 

“Wake up, wake up. You have to wake up. You promised that you’d stay. You promised that you wouldn’t leave like the others. Please don’t go, please. _Please_.” When Loki failed to respond, Lilo rounded on Thor.

“What’s the matter with you?! Loki was a part of your family. You don’t let your family get hurt. You don’t let them die! Not ever!” Tiny fists struck him, finally subsiding into great heaving sobs. Thor was dumbstruck, unsure of how to consol the child, when Loki stirred. He moaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. He froze when he saw Lilo. 

“She thought you dead, brother,” Thor rumbled. Loki’s face somehow managed to get paler. He crawled over to them and gently peeled Lilo from his brother’s arms and moved her to his own lap. He stroked her hair until the sobbing calmed to gasps and finally to soft whimpers. 

“Lilo,” Loki said, softly. “Lilo, look at me.”

Brown tear filled eyes meet green ones. “ Just don’t leave me, ok?” she mumbled, burring her face in Loki’s neck.

“Ok,” he whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> This sequel is a result of the amazing comments that the [original](http://archiveofourown.org/works/434729) got. I hope this fulfilled the requests. Also, the interaction between Thor and Lilo is a direct play on this video here [Pudge the Fish](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxmT-zQc1GQ), featuring a deleted scene from the movie "Lilo and Stitch". It's super sad. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
